My Back Up Plan
by kiwi the almighty
Summary: [Highschool Fic] Neji is the cool, young , handsome teacher and Tenten is his feisty student. Can such a forbidden romance survive? AU. NejiTentenSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**My Back Up Plan**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Tenten admitted that she was nervous as she stared at the monster like building in front of her which was Konoha Academy. Tenten clutched her bag tightly as she nervously took a step towards the intimidating building.

_Alright Tenten. You can do this. It's just a new school. Only a school._ She reminded herself.

Tenten walked slowly towards the building and stared at its grand size.

_It's huge! Unlike my old school before._

Tenten opened the door and took a deep breath.

_Well here goes nothing_ she thought.

Tenten was pleasantly surprised so see the interior of the building inside. The walls were white with glass panelling. She noticed a couple of portraits hanging up and she even spotted the odd plant life. It was much different from her old school which had been a dump. That was back in Suna when she and her mother used to live there. That was, until she got expelled of course.

Walking up towards the reception table, Tenten introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Tenten Miyagi. I'm supposed to be starting school here today" she told the receptionist.

The receptionist typed her name down on her computer and gave a quick skim through her data files.

"Ah yes" then she clicked a button and Tenten heard a printing noise, "This will be your new time table" she told Tenten.

Tenten thanked the women and left.

She had Japanese studies first in room 4oD.

_4oD? What kind of classes are called 4oD?_ Tenten thought in surprise as she tried to find the correct room. Besides she didn't want to be tardy on her first day.

Tenten took a left down the corridor and walked inside a large hallway. She noticed that some classes started with the number four and she simple assumed that 4oD would be somewhere here too.

_Maybe I should ask someone for directions? Nah._

Tenten continued to walk down the hall whilst examining every classroom door but she couldn't find 4oD. She unwittingly reached the end of the hall which led towards a staircase. Tenten groaned. She didn't want to admit it but she was the tiniest bit lost.

_Great which way do I go?_

She wondered if she should so do an old rhyme such an 'innie meani mini moe' and see where that would lead her to.

_Ah what the heck. It's not like I know my way around here anyways._

And you are not it.

_It's up the stairs_ _then_ Tenten thought as strolled towards the stairs. When she got up the stairs, Tenten realised that she was _still_ lost.

_Maybe I should really ask someone for directions_ she thought worriedly and by miraculous fate, she bumped into something hard.

She felt herself fall backwards and she quickly realised that she was going to fall. A strong arm caught her and she felt herself pushed into a strong but lean chest.

"Are you okay?" she heard the person ask.

Tenten peered up and saw a handsome man looking at her worriedly.

_Wow he's hot!_ She couldn't help but think, _I wonder if he's a teacher? _

Tenten noticed that the man had long dark hair and pearl white eyes. She noticed his chiselled features and she had a mighty suspicion that he was well muscled from the way she was leaning into him. But what caught her eye was the fact that he looked young. Very young. In fact too young to be a teacher in her opinion.

Tenten pulled away from.

"I definitely thought I was going to fall there" she told him truthfully.

"Be glad that I caught you then" the man replied.

Tenten almost swooned.

_Damn his voice is hot. Shit Tenten, stop acting all loved up because you saw some hot guy! _

Tenten saw that the man was wearing a white shirt which was unbuttoned at the top along with black trousers and a black tie.

"Are you a teacher?" she asked.

"Yes"

Tenten saw him looking at her curiously.

_Such a hot teacher. I wonder what he's doing here? Such a waste. He could have been a male model._

"Good. Then can you tell me where class 4oD is?" she asked him.

The man- no correct that. Tenten doubted that he was even in his late twenties- _guy_ she should say, gave her a very surprised look.

_Is it cause of my outburst?_ Tenten thought vaguely. She had always been painfully blunt with things.

"You're no where even near it" he told her amused.

Tenten looked aghast.

"So I walked all the way here for nothing?"

"Looks like it"

"Can you tell me the directions please?"

"It's in the second building. First of all walk down these stairs, then turn right. Follow the corridor and take the fifth right. Walk down and take the second door on your left. That should lead you outside. There are three buildings here and the building you want to go to is on the left again. Enter the building and follow the corridor. Go up the first flight of stairs and turn right. Follow the corridor again and stop by the nine classroom. That's were you want to be"

Tenten gave him a look of utter horror.

"Sir, do you honestly think I'll _remember_ that?" she asked him in shock. She didn't even know this school had a second building!

The dark haired teacher sighed in defeat.

"I guess there's no avoiding" he said.

Tenten felt her eyebrow twitch. He sounded almost pissed off. _And I didn't even do anything yet!_

"I'll show you to your next class" he told her.

"Wow thanks. I'd probably get lost if you didn't appear"

"You _were_ lost" the dark haired teacher informed her.

"Yeah well, you didn't have to say it. By the way, what's your name sir? Calling you Sir makes you sound _old_" Tenten replied with a playful hint of smugness.

The man in front of her froze and gave her a deathly glare.

"It's professor Hyuuga to _you_" he told her coldly.

Tenten smirked and followed him down the flight of stairs. She guessed that she must have pressed a nerve by calling him old. But whatever, it was fun to rile up teachers anyway and just because he was amazingly gorgeous didn't mean that he was no exception.

Ignoring Hyuuga sensei's earlier coldness, Tenten smiled happily towards him.

"I'm Tenten Miyagi. Pleasure to meet you" she introduced.

"Hn"

* * *

Tenten stood outside the classroom of 4oD. Hyuuga sensei had walked off without a word. All he did was point at the door and disappeared into the hallway.

Tenten gulped. She was slightly nervous about knocking and the fact that she was in her last year of school and moved here during the middle of second semester didn't ease her worries either. Most people by this time had formed friendship groups and it was always difficult for the new kid to fit in. It wasn't the fact that Tenten was scared that she wouldn't get any friends, it was the fact that she got _bored_ when she had no one to speak to. Taking a deep breathe, Tenten knocked and opened the door.

Inside the room a bunch of thirty heads turned round to look at her. Tenten could hear murmurs buzzing around the class.

"Wow who's the hottie?"

"Is she new?"

"Why is her hair up in buns? Is that some sort of fashion statement? It looks pretty bad to me"

Tenten felt her eyebrow twitch. In fact she could have sworn it was the second time it happened today.

_My hair does __**not**__ look awful_ she thought defensively.

She walked towards who she presumed was the teacher. The man in front of her had spiky gray hair and a scarf covering the bottom part of his face.

"I presume you're the new student ne?" he asked her.

Tenten nodded.

"You're late" he told her. Tenten could have sworn that someone muttered 'and you're never?' but she ignored it.

"Sorry I got lost" she gave him her best smile.

_Be fooled. Be fooled!_ Her mind chanted. The good thing about being a girl was that using your body correctly, you could get away with anything.

It seemed to work. Tenten suspected that he was smiling underneath his scarf.

"Why don't' you introduce yourself to the class?" he told her.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure"

Facing the entire class, Tenten noticed that there were several hot guys in the room especially a certain raven haired boy sitting beside a window. Tenten noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to her. She also noticed two very sluttish looking girls. Never being the one to judge on first appearances, Tenten gave them the benefit of the doubt. At least for now anyways.

"Hello I'm Tenten. I used to live in Suna but now I live her with my mum. I like martial arts and I won first place in a weapons tournament. Oh and I also like cooking" she told the class.

"Ma Tenten that was very good" Her teacher told her, "I'm Kakashi sensei. Now please take a seat beside Sasuke" he asked her.

"Who's Sasuke?" she asked bluntly.

She heard several gasps coming from girls and saw some guys sniggering. Then Tenten started to worry.

_Oh god no, please don't tell me Sasuke is the loser in this school who is secretly a psychopath who wants to kill his brother!_ She thought desperately.

Tenten could have sworn that she was Kakashi sensei's eyes twinkle mischievously when he spoke, "the raven haired boy on the right beside the window is Sasuke. Go and sit beside him" he told her.

Tenten nodded and turned her heard round to find that the 'Sasuke' her sensei was talking about was the guy she had originally thought was good looking.

_Wow. What amazing luck_ she thought to herself as she took her seat beside him.

"Hello I'm Tenten" Tenten introduced herself to Sasuke.

Said boy however ignored her.

"Insensitive jerk" Tenten whispered as she turned her attention on the black board. If Sasuke didn't want to speak to her, that was fine. It was his loss. After all, she didn't feel the need to impress him like some crazed fan girl. She just thought he was nice to stare at.

Twenty minutes into her first session and Tenten found herself bored out of her mind. Being the type to talk, she started poking Sasuke's shoulder with her pencil.

Sasuke turned around and glared at her.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"I'm bored" she told him, "entertain me"

Sasuke stared at her with disbelief.

"No" he told her roughly before ignoring her.

Tenten sighed in defeat. At the moment, she was supposed to be reading a book called Make Out Tactics that was in Japanese and to be truthful, it was absolute crap.

Having nothing better to do, Tenten started to doodle on her table drawing stick men bodies with a shuriken stuck in their heads. Tenten laughed gleefully at her own creative artwork.

"Miss Miyagi, care to tell me why you're not paying in class?" Kakashi sensei asked her.

Tenten jumped at his voice as he brought her back into reality.

"Sorry" she mumbled, "it's just-

"It's just what?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"It's just I already _know_ Japanese and why are we reading a book about sex? Is that even allowed in schools?" she told him truthfully. The one bad thing about living in Suna was that everyone spoke their mind and Tenten was no exception.

There were several gasps in the room and plenty of groans.

"Kakashi sensei, why are we reading porn exactly?" she heard a blonde haired boy say.

Kakashi ignored the blonde haired boy and spoke to Tenten happily, as if she had never accused him of anything.

"Ma Tenten, how do you know that there's sex in this book ne?" he asked her.

Tenten looked up at him.

"I read the last page" she said guiltily.

"Oh?"

"Yeah" Tenten replied dryly. She had a bad habit at reading the last pages of books. After all, if she didn't like the ending, then what are the chances of her liking the beginning? Or the middle part for that matter?

"But that destroys the story" her sensei told her happily, "just don't give out any more spoilers" he warned.

"Hai" Tenten obeyed and slumped into her chair when she saw her sensei continue reading the book for his class.

"Pss Tenten!" she heard someone call out.

Turning her head round she saw that a pink haired girl was trying to get her attention.

"I'm Sakura" she told her, "now what are you doing sitting beside _my _boyfriend?" she demanded.

_You're what? Boyfriend? _

"Um, just sitting?" she replied unsurely. She could have sworn Sasuke beside her groaned in annoyance. _That's weird._ She thought.

Her line of thought was however interrupted when someone knocked the door. Apparently it was a teacher who urgently needed to speak to Kakashi sensei and Tenten watched him walk out of the door. Then everyone starting talking. And they were talking to her.

"Are you really from Suna?" the same blonde haired boy who asked their sensei why they were reading porn asked her.

Tenten nodded her head, unsure if she liked this newfound attention.

_Couldn't they just leave me alone?_ She thought miserably. She had never been the social type really.

"Really?" the blonde asked her.

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Naruto stop it. I think you're pissing her off" she heard some one say. _So Naruto's you're name huh?_ _You have nice eyes_ she thought.

The sluttish looking blonde haired bombshell spoke next.

"So why did you move schools?" she asked her curiously, "I'm Ino by the way" she added in an afterthought.

Tenten looked guilty. She didn't really want to remember anything about her old school. And especially_ him_.

"I uh, got expelled" she said meekly.

The whole room went silent. If she didn't have everyone's attention earlier on, she definitely had it now. Including Sasuke's.

"You're joking right?" she head someone ask her.

"Nope" she told them.

"Why did you get expelled?" Ino asked her.

"Long story" Tenten wasn't so sure if she wanted the entire class to know the exact reason why she was here.

"We have time" Ino egged on.

"Fine. As long as you don't blame me for scarring you for life"

She heard a couple of girls giggle then she spoke.

"I used to go to Suna Academy and to be truthful, that place was shit. Drugs everywhere. Weapons, gangster life in schools, you get the picture"

She waited for everyone to understand before she continued.

"Anyways you wouldn't _dare_ go to that school without some form of protection; guns, knives etc"

"Wow that sounds like such a dangerous school" someone commented.

"It was" Tenten replied dryly, "Anyway some guy came up to me. And well, you know, tried to rape me" she said with a blush from embarrassment.

"Oh my god Tenten I'm so sorry!"

"Who was that guy? We'll beat him up for you?"

"Yeah!" the class cheered.

Tenten gave them a small smile.

"You don't need to" she told them, "I threw one of my shurikens at him and it hit his eye. He's blind now. And on top of that, he's in coma"

There was a deathly silence of disbelief in the room and Tenten was starting to feel uncomfortable. She was starting to wish that she told them nothing.

"Did you do it?" Naruto asked.

Tenten smirked at him.

"Like I said earlier on, I do _know _martial arts Naruto" she told him, "anyways, the teachers found out, cops got involved and I got expelled"

"What? But that's not fair! That wasn't your fault. If that guy didn't come up to you then none of this would have happened" somebody in the class said.

Tenten smiled sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter now" she told them quietly. But truthfully, she was glad that she was out of that place. Suna was no place for a girl and she knew that if she stayed there any longer, she would have definitely gone mad.

And at that precise moment Kakashi sensei walked in.

"I'm sorry class but an urgent meeting just came up"

"Sure!" someone yelled out.

"I have to go and discuss important matters with Iruka sensei" Kakashi sensei replied waving his hands towards his class, "class dismiss. Ja!"

* * *

Tenten walked aimlessly walked aimlessly down the corridor, not sure knowing where to go. After the class had been dismissed, several people offered her to come with them which she politely declined, saying that she just needed some time alone which was true.

Tenten needed some time alone to think. She couldn't believe that she had told the whole class about her incident in Suna.

_You're such a fool Tenten. Why did you have to tell everyone about that?_

Tenten was very personal about her life and she didn't know what had caused her to blurt out her secrets. She cringed in shame. She didn't want anyone to know about her almost rape- though she wouldn't really call it a rape cause she beat the guy into a pulp- but it was something that she wanted to keep privately to herself nonetheless. And now she just told the whole class. Tenten was no idiot. She knew that by tomorrow the whole entire school would know about her incident and it infuriated her.

_Looks like it's instant popularity_ Tenten thought dryly, _but for all the wrong reasons._

She knew that people would start looking at her differently tomorrow and it bothered her. She didn't want their sympathy or their fake kindness. It made her look like she was weak and she liked to believe that she was anything _but_ weak. Tenten groaned. What was she supposed to do?

"Hey. Are you knew? I've never seen you around here?" someone said to her.

Tenten turned round and realised that she was alone in a hallway with two thuggish looking guys.

_Great. I seem to have the worst luck ever._

"Yeah" Tenten replied dryly, "I just came today"

"Really? Do you want us to show you around? I'm Ted by the way and this is Dave"

"No"

"Oh come on, we'll help you"

"I said no" Tenten shouted moodily and stomped off the other direction from the two guys.

"Hey you can't just leave us like that"

"I think I just did" Tenten replied smugly.

Then she felt something hard grab hold of her arm and Tenten barely registered that she had been thrown onto the cold hard floor.

_What the fuck?_ Her mind screamed at her. Warning signals were going off in her mind.

She saw the two guys grinning wickedly at her and for a sudden moment, Tenten felt the same fear when she was almost raped- though she kept repeating to herself that it had never even _been_ close to rape but a simple guy irritating her.

"Ouch. Why did you do that for?" she complained.

Suddenly, two bodies hovered over her with lustful eyes.

"If you obey us, you won't get hurt" Ted said.

Tenten felt her body stiffen. She? Getting hurt? _Puh lease._

She felt one of the guys grab hold of her am whilst the other aimed for her shirt.

"Let go of me" she told them angrily. She did _not_ want to be blamed for the consequences.

"Wow you're feisty"

Then Tenten felt one of them grope her breast.

_Oh my god. They did __**not**__ just do that!_ Her mind went into overdrive with fury.

She roughly shoved both guys off her with amazing strength and sent a mind blowing punch to the nearest guy she could reach who so happened to be Ted. She heard him shout out in pain and saw him stumble backwards.

"You bitch!" he cried out.

"I can't believe you just felt me up!" Tenten fumed, this time turning her attention to the guy next to her and gave him one strong kick.

The guy landed on the floor and Tenten jumped on him, straddling his waist and connected her fist with his nose. She punched him hard.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate it when guys try to feel me up?" Tenten hissed, memories of Suna and horrible men rushing inside her mind like a tidal wave.

"You're mad" he hissed at her.

She threw another punch at him not caring whether she broke his nose or not. She was aware that the other guy was trying to pull her off his friend by yanking at her back. He succeeded and Tenten was lifted up into the air screaming. She didn't notice that she dropped her bag and the contents had spilled over.

"What's going on here?" an extremely cold voice demanded. Both guys and Tenten slowly turned round and saw Hyuuga sensei glaring at them.

Hyuuga Neji had been walking through the corridors when he heard a lot of screaming. He didn't expect to see that the young girl he bumped into earlier on today was being harassed by two notorious boys who was known in this school for abusing girls- though they teachers never had solid proof to condemn them. Except the weird part was, it was the other way round. It looked like the young girl was harassing _them_ instead.

"Hyuuga sensei!" he heard her say.

Neji noted that one of guys was collapsed on the floor covered in blood whilst the other seemed to be yanking the girl off his friend. Neji noticed that the guy had bruises on his face as well.

_Did that girl caused all that?_ He thought with mild disbelief.

"What's going on here?" he repeated again.

The guy holding onto Tenten dropped her in fear.

"I swear we didn't do it!" he told Neji, "that girl, she just went nuts! We didn't do anything!"

Tenten glared at him and before Neji could react, he saw her kick him again.

"You liar you!" she glared at him.

"Miyagi. That's enough" he told her sternly, "Sato. Gunma, report to the principle's office immediately" he commanded, " I know exactly what you did"

Both boys shivered in fear from him and nodded their heads.

"Hai" they replied but their voices were shaky.

Neji saw the girl –Tenten was it? - sigh out in relief.

"I hate those pricks" she declared, mostly to herself.

Neji ignored her. Then something caught his eye.

"Is that your bag?" he demanded looking at the bag on the floor.

"Yeah. Wh-

"Miyagi detention straight after school" he replied stoically.

Tenten gaped at him.

_What? Wasn't she __**the **__victim here?_

"Why?" she managed to mumble. Surely he was pulling her leg right? She only fought those guys in self defence. Honest!

"Miyagi, would you care to enlighten me as to why you have a set of shurikens and kunais in your bag?" he asked her coldly.

Tenten froze. She had forgotten about them. Looked liked old habits die hard.

_Oh shit. _

"Well I um…I carry them for safety" she said confidently

Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"Detention" he repeated. Suddenly, he wasn't looking so gorgeous to Tenten anymore.

"But what did I do? It's not like I used them anyway" Tenten defended. She had just been attacked by two guys and now she was getting detention? She didn't see any logic in that.

"Miyagi" Neji snapped at her, "Do you know that bringing weapons to school is forbidden? Just be glad that I'm not sending you to the principle's office as well"

Tenten glared at him and suddenly, she didn't like him as much.

Detention on the first day of school?

_That is so uncool_ she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Owww I feel as if my fingers are about to fall off. –Sulks-

I know it isn't really smart to make a new story when I have two on going already but I couldn't help it!! This story kept calling out to be written!

And just to clear up everything, this IS a teacher x student relationship so you have been warned! My friend earlier on asked me why on earth I would like to write a story like this and to be truthful; I thought it would be exciting. I mean surely some taboos are intriguing don't you think?

Anyhoo, I hope I haven't offended anyone with this story being student x teacher relationship. If you like it, please tell me! I don't want to get attacked by flamers –cries-

**Reviews would be nice -hint-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Bloody nosebleeds, it's been a while! I don't even know if anyone is still interested in this story anymore! Anyway I thought I would update since I have some free time on my hands. Just to get the record straight, Tenten is SEVENTEEN in this story and Neji is TWENTY-TWO and yes it is possible to have a degree and teach at that age!

Now onwards with the story whoop whoop!

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

Tenten stumbled her way towards what she thought was the canteen. Well she hoped it was the canteen considering the amount of food that was on display and the regular oddball throwing his bag of chips onto some innocent bystander. She remembered in Suna there were two canteens, one for the lower forms and the other for the upper forms. She hoped to god that she was in the right place or that this school only consisted of one eating area. She couldn't see any faces that she recognised. She had ghosted her way throughout the past couple of classes without much regard for the students around her. The incident that had occurred earlier on was still fresh in her mind and damn was she pissed off! How was it that she was stroked with such amazingly bad luck? Why was it that everything that had happened in the past was her fault? She couldn't understand how the blame was being put onto her but she swore that she would have her revenge. First on those two sleazy guys, and the other on her drop-dead gorgeous but annoying teacher, who went by the name of Hyuuga Neji.

She picked up a tray and went to the buffet table. The table was amass with junk food; burgers, chips, the whole lot. Tenten wasn't keen on junk food. Her body was her temple after all. She took a BLT sandwich and some salad otherwise known as rabbit food and looked for an empty chair by the tables. She needn't had bothered as she heard a voice calling her name out.

"Tenten over here!"

It was Kiba. He waved frantically at her from the corner of her eye and Tenten turned on her heel and made her way towards him. He was surrounded by his friends. She recognised most of them from her first class from this morning. Naruto was beside him, a hooded guy with dark glasses and a boy with the biggest eyebrows she had even seen. She openly gawked at the sight of his massive brows. He needed some major eyebrow waxing. The boy flashed her a bright smile and she could have sworn that his teeth gleamed in the light.

"I'm Lee!" he declared, "Nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too," Tenten lamented as she sat beside the group of guys.

"What did you decide to eat?" Naruto peered over her shoulder, "ah that? Yuck that's crappy food. You should be having ramen and miso soup. It's the best!"

Tenten looked at his palate and was slightly startled to see that it was atop with three bowls of ramen, some soup, and a bag of chips and chicken wings as a side order. It looked horribly disgusting. It was deterring her appetite.

"You're going to eat all that?" she asked genuinely.

"Yup. I need food to grow you know!"

"I think I should just give you a glass of milk instead," she replied dryly under her breath.

"Huh?" apparently Naruto didn't understand her inside joke.

"Don't bother about it," she told him. She grabbed her sandwich and took a bite. It tasted nice. Slightly salty and the lettuce was crispy.

"How are you finding your first day?" Kiba enquired.

Tenten swallowed her food before replying.

"So, so. Got attacked today,"

"What no way! What happened?"

Tenten took another bite from her sandwich before replying.

"I was minding my own business and suddenly I got attacked by some guys. I ended up getting detention as well,"

Kiba's eyes grew large and Naruto leaned over to hear the conversation.

"But why? That doesn't sound fair!" Lee interjected.

Tenten gave bushy brows a mental high five.

"Precisely. I don't know why I got it in the first place. I mean I was just defending myself!"

Kiba thought about the situation and both Naruto and Lee were complaining about her unfortunate event. The hooded guy in the corner sat uninterested. He looked like a loner and Tenten could have sworn that she saw some insects crawling on top of his food.

"Um you've got insects on your food," she motioned with her index finger to the crawling insects on top of his slice of bread. The guy ignored her and Tenten frowned. _Hey I was just trying to help!_ She thought mentally.

"That's Shino. Remember him from our first class? Well he likes insects. His favourite subject is biology," Kiba informed her.

Tenten cringed slightly. A guy liking insects? The thought was disgusting.

"Ah I see," was all she could say.

"Hey Tenten what are you doing here sitting beside these bunch of losers?" the high pitched voice belonged to Ino. Sakura was standing beside her holding her own tray of food. Ino swayed her hips as she walked towards Tenten and Tenten noticed the slightly glazed and lustful look the guys on her table were giving her. She wondered if Ino was popular with the guys. From the looks of it, she was.

"They invited me to sit here," Tenten replied. Ino and Sakura gave her a disapproving frown. Why was it that she was suddenly feeling as if she did something wrong again?

"Tenten dear, you don't need to sit beside them," Sakura patronised and the boys protested, "We're friends. You should sit beside us from now on," she motioned for her to get up and follow them.

Tenten wasn't buying it. Sod popularity and the sorts. She wasn't the type of person to follow _anyone_. Heck, she would rather sit by herself them follow them like sheep if it meant keeping her independence.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm quite comfortable sitting here. If you want, you can join us?" she suggested instead. She heard Naruto choke on his food and Ino and Sakura looked flabbergasted. It was as if she offered them an absurd request.

_Okay is something going on here that I don't know? Why do they all look shocked at what I just said?_

"Well I guess we could sit down but just for a few moments," Sakura said after some thought although she didn't look too comfortable with her answer. Ino didn't look that comfortable either. She gave Sakura a weary glance before sitting down beside the group of boys.

As for the boys in their part, they looked elated.

"Thanks man. I owe you one," Kiba whispered into Tenten's ear before starting up a conversation with Ino that was falling onto deaf ears.

"No problem," Tenten murmured although she wasn't sure just what exactly he was thanking her for. Were having those two girls sit beside them such a big deal? It looked that way as Tenten turned her gaze on the other tables and saw people staring at their table in shock. Were Kiba, Naruto, Lee and Shino really that much of a loser? So far they had been very polite and friendly to her. She wondered how the popularity system in this school worked. Obviously being kind and friendly was not a component.

"So did you hear what happened to Tenten today?" Naruto brought her name up.

Tenten felt like rolling her eyes. Why was it that she was always the centre of conversation? It wasn't even good conversation either!

"What happened?" Sakura quizzed.

"She got attacked again!"

"What no way!"

"Yup and she got detention!"

Sakura gave her a sympathetic look and Tenten slumped on her chair. _Way to go Naruto. Thanks for telling them everything_ she thought sarcastically.

"Who attacked you?" Sakura asked.

Tenten thought for a moment. In all honesty she couldn't remember the guy's names. She remembered their faces and damn were they ugly but nope, not a single cell in her brain remembered their names.

"Beats me. Some weird looking guys," she replied with a shrug.

"Geez, you seem to attract attention where-ever you go," Ino interjected.

"It's not as if I can help it. I'm a magnet for bad things to come," Tenten snapped back. She was pretty sure that someone in Suna had created a voodoo doll of her. It was the only way she could describe logically why so much shit was happening to her.

Maybe she should carry voodoo dolls too? You know, just for protection. Then she remembered him. The bastard teacher. Tenten gave an audible sigh.

"I've got detention after school today," she almost sulked. There goes her plan to go sight seeing or even catch a late night movie of Lesbian Vampire Killers. She was going to be stuck in school, after hours with_ him_.

"Why do you have detention?" Ino asked her curiously.

Tenten filled the story in for her, "and before you know it, a shuriken fell out of my bag and BANG, I'm sent to detention." She finished.

Ino gaped at her.

"What were you doing with a shuriken in school?" she asked. Tenten frowned. This wasn't the point of the story. The point was the unfair fact of her getting detention.

"That's not the point Ino," she tried to reason, "What matters is that I got detention for doing nothing."

"But carrying weapons in school is not allowed not to mention dangerous. I'm not surprised you got detention. In fact, that was a pretty lenient sentence. You could have been expelled again!"

Tenten's eyebrows shot up at the thought of expulsion. Why were the shurikens such a big deal anyway? Okay so maybe they were dangerous but only in the wrong hands! Unlike everyone else in the school, Tenten was a master of weaponry and liked to remind herself about it every minute or two. She had more than enough qualification to carry around shurikens, maybe the student body simply didn't know that yet.

She would have to inform them immediately.

"Who's your detention with anyway?" Ino asked offhandedly.

"Some guy named Hyuuga," Tenten remarked uncaringly.

Both Sakura and Ino dropped their forks.

"You got detention with Hyuuga sensei?" they asked in disbelief.

"Yes…?" where was this conversation going?

"_The _Hyuuga sensei?"

Again yes.

"Oh my gosh Tenten you are so lucky! I would do anything to get a detention with him!" Sakura exclaimed loudly and the guys beside her groaned.

"Kiba you shut up!" Sakura hollered towards Kiba and Kiba backed away. The rest of the guys kept their mouths shut which was probably the wisest thing to do.

Tenten frowned at her. Something didn't seem right?

"Is there something I should know here?" she asked unsurely.

Sakura gaped at her and Ino tried to hide a laugh.

"Oh nothing. It's just the fact that Hyuuga sensei is possibly the hottest male specimen around here," Tenten fully agreed to that, "and in case you haven't notice, every girl here is dying to go out with him. Even the female teachers here are trying to get his attention!"

"So what's the big deal with detention?" she still didn't understand why they were making it out to be such a big thing.

"Because he _never _gives anyone detention!" Ino chorused excitedly.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. So the Hyuuga sensei didn't give detentions to anyone but she got one on her first day? _Well this is a surprise._ She wondered briefly if it had any other ulterior meaning but she dismissed the idea away. After all, bringing weapons to school was probably something were the Hyuuga would draw the line, regardless of detention or not.

"Well I did bring weapons…" she tried to reason out.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"First day and you already bagged his attention," she grinned at her.

Tenten was startled. She was probably reading too much into what Ino was saying and she tried to push the thought away.

"I only got his attention because I could have killed someone. I'm sure that would merit for a satisfactory response,"

Ino looked at her strangely, "you talk weird sometimes you know that?" she told her and this time Tenten felt like rolling _her _eyes.

"So any clubs in this school?" she desperately wanted to remove the attention away from her and unto something else.

Lee enthusiastically chimed in and slammed his fists on the table. Onlookers from other tables looked at them strangely.

"They have a kendo club, a judo club, a taekwondo club, a fencing club, swimming, football, hockey-

"Yeah we get the picture," Sakura butted in and pushed Lee away from the table, "sit down Lee."

Lee pouted at her and Sakura sighed.

Tenten thought to herself. A kendo club? That sounded interesting. She remembered back in Suna she used to do kendo. She had awful fun hitting people with her shinai. A small smile graced her lips. She would definitely think about joining that and as for taekwondo? It was a definite must. Nothing better than to beat your partner into a pulp to get the daily rage out of you.

"I think I'll join taekwondo," she mused.

"Aw you should join karate instead. Both Kiba and I are in that club. It's way better than taekwondo any day!" Naruto declared after being silent for an extremely long amount of time. However, Tenten suspected that he simply fell asleep with his eyes open.

"Yosh! Join the taekwondo club Tenten! I'm in that club and it will certainly produce you're flower of youth!" Lee shouted and gave her another one of his poses.

Tenten stared at him. What the hell was he saying? Flower of youth? It made no sense! She cracked a smile at him.

"You're a weird one," she decided, "but I like it."

Lee gave a slight blush and Sakura and Ino made suggestive smooching noises. Tenten smirked. She knew everyone would take it the wrong way, but hell what did she care?

* * *

The last lesson of the day was History and Tenten fumbled her way from corridor to corridor looking for her classroom. Her friends - well could she call them friends? - had left to go to their own classes leaving her alone in her new school. She was already five minutes late for her class and the corridors were empty. She secretly

wished to bump into someone, _anyone_ to ask for directions.

_Why does this school have to be so big! _

She came upon another empty corridor until she found the correct classroom.

_Ah ha!_

And in an instant she opened the door and all eyes were on her.

Tenten felt as if she was on show but she shrugged the feeling off. She was used to being stared at.

_Yes people, I know that I'm amazing. Don't worry; I give you permission to gawk at me all you want._

Then she saw something she didn't want to see.

_No._

A man with long dark hair.

_No._

Tall, lean, muscular.

_NO._

Quicksilver eyes.

_NO!_

Hyuuga Neji.

_NOO!_

He was glaring at her.

Yes she was definitely sure that someone had created a voodoo doll of her and cursed her with bad luck.

"Any reason why you are disrupting my class?" he asked her sarcastically when all Tenten could do was stare at him with sheer horror. She heard the other students laughing in the background but she didn't care, her attention was fixed on him and said the first thing that came in her mind.

"Oh man, why out of all people must I have_ you_ as a teacher?" she sulked and her shoulders slumped.

She saw him give her a startled look.

_Ha not used to rejection eh? Oh how times have changed. Tenten Miyagi has entered the building!_

Neji looked at the girl who had entered his classroom with dismay. Did she just insult him? He pursed his lips and glared at her.

"And why out of all students must I have _you_? Don't you belong in prison or something? Furthermore a biker gang?" he asked her dryly.

Tenten's eyes shot up.

"How did you know I was in a biker gang?" she asked suspiciously.

Neji sighed and shook his head. Great just what he needed: a renegade student terrorising his classroom. He was in no mood to deal with her.

"Find a seat," he snapped at her.

Tenten hurried to find a seat. She saw the same looking boy from her first class. What was his name again? Sasuke? She wasn't surprised to see him look bored and gloomy.

She saw a shy but nice looking girl sitting by a window and took the seat beside her.

"The name's Tenten," Tenten introduced herself.

"I'm Hinata," the girl mumbled back shyly.

Tenten smiled at her, "Nice meeting you,"

"Tenten if you have anything important to say, why don't you say it out loud," Neji sensei injected, "if not, keep your mouth shut and pay attention to class."

The class laughed at Tenten continued to glare at him. She couldn't believe that she had once thought that he was nice! Oh how she was so wrong! And she even thought he was good looking too…well he was good looking. Tenten couldn't deny that.

She sighed. _Why must all good looking guys be pricks?_

"Fucking bastard," she whispered under her breath.

She saw Hinata gasp beside her and gave her a curious stare.

"What?"

"Hyuuga sensei isn't a ba... a bas..," she couldn't finish the last word and blushed.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

_Okay, weirdo._ And why was she stuttering so much?

She took out her history book and tried to listen to the lecture. She watched Hyuuga sensei speak. He was talking about the causes of the world war but her mind was absent. She could see him speaking but couldn't hear him. All she could do was stare at him mouth; his lovely gorgeous, smooth sensual mouth and that very sexy jaw line.

Tenten blinked.

_Whoa where did that come from?_ She thought and felt a shiver up her spine. _Stay angry Tenten stay angry!_ But she couldn't. She was mesmerised by the way he looked in front of her with his white shirt which contrasted nicely with his dark hair. He was just too beautiful.

"And the answer is?"

He suddenly looked at her expectantly.

Tenten was still daydreaming.

"Ahem,"

_And such gorgeous eyes…_

"The answer Tenten,"

Tenten blinked.

"What?" she asked stupidly as she came out of her trance.

Neji resisted rolling his eyes.

"And what exactly was more important than you listening to my lecture?" he deadpanned.

_Well you actually._

Tenten shrugged her shoulders. She heard laughter again. Damn why was everyone laughing at her today? What was she doing wrong? And why was her sensei trying to humiliate her? Weren't teachers supposed to be nice and friendly? He was a fiend!

"Sorry you were just so boring to listen to that I zoned out,"

This time the classed laughed again but not at her but _with_ her. Tenten couldn't help but smile. She eyed her teacher defiantly and smirked when she saw him clench his jaw furiously.

"I take it that you know all the answers on this subject and therefore have no need to listen? If not I assure you, you will fail,"

Tenten's smirked faulted a bit. Nope she didn't know anything about the world war and didn't really give a damn either but that didn't mean she didn't want to fail.

Tenten gritted her teeth.

"What was the question sensei?" she asked politely and was disgusted by the sound of her own voice.

"I asked when world war two started."

"Um…"

Nope she didn't know.

"It's basic knowledge Tenten," Neji taunted his student.

Tenten's shoulders slumped in frustration. She didn't know the answer and how couldn't she? Everyone knew the answer to this. Even twelve year olds knew!

"Know clue," she replied in embarrassment.

Hyuuga sensei eyed her.

"I see," he said dryly, "perhaps it is wise that you pay attention to class?"

Tenten could hear the mocking tone in his voice.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

She heard sniggers around her and again, why the hell were people laughing at her! It was starting to drive her insane. She seemed to be an object for major attraction and not the right type of attraction either!

"Can anyone else give me the answer?" Hyuuga sensei asked.

About ten different hands shot up into the air.

"Karin," Hyuuga sensei chose.

The girl with red hair and glasses spoke.

"It began in 1939 and ended in 1945," she replied smugly before giving Tenten a dirty look.

"Correct,"

Tenten groaned and hit her head against her table. There was an audible noise but everyone was wise not to comment. Only the girl sitting beside her seemed concerned.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked her.

"Yeah," Tenten croaked out.

Suddenly she was feeling tremendously tired. She had just joined a new school, got attacked and now she was sure that one of her teachers was out to get her. The whole ordeal reminded her of Suna. She sighed and sunk further into her desk. She tried to listen to Hyuuga sensei but all her heard was "blah blah therefore blah blah blah".

And suddenly the bell rang. It couldn't have come at a better time. Tenten's head shot up and she quickly shoved all her belongings into her bag.

_Finally I can go home!_

The other students were dashing out of the door and before Tenten could join them she heard a voice call out her name.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turned round to face Hyuuga Neji looking impassively at her.

"You have detention with me,"

* * *

**A/N: Um…review? **


End file.
